Behind the Scenes
by J. Peterson
Summary: Cinematography story 1. "This side of Natsuki is all woman. All mine. And so very, very beautiful." M as of part two.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  
Mai HiME and all its characters belong to Sunrise. No profit made, no copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Notes:**  
Plotbunnies. Evil things. But since I always have a hard time writing Shizuru, any practice I get is only going to do me good.

One or two more parts for this one. Come part two, I'll up the rating to M and probably also switch POV's. Just so you know.

Thank you for reading.

**Behind the Scenes**  
Part I

* * *

During my time at Fuuka Academy, the common perception was that I had been born into a high-ranking family. A sort of modern nobility, if you will. I didn't much care what people thought at the time, and so I didn't bother to correct them.

The truth, however, is that the Fujino line is middle-class. Upper middle-class, at most, and if I hadn't been offered the Kazehana scholarship, my parents couldn't have afforded to send me to Fuuka in the first place. So it was only thanks to the HiME gene and its decision to take up residence in my body that I ended up at that school, so far from my home.

That scholarship, of course, expired along with my high school career, but thankfully I had managed to secure another that granted me entrance to Fuuka University. The name of it escapes me at this time, but I am grateful to have received it. It was, after all, what earned me my degree and kept me beside my Natsuki; first as her roommate, and later on – much to my delight – as her lover.

I am still far from my home at the moment. Both the one with my parents in Kyoto, the one in Fuuka – where we live to this day – and the more mobile one; Natsuki herself. Unfortunately, an issue came up with one of the more recent story ideas at FNK Productions, and she had to stay behind.

FNK. Pronounced 'fink'. Oh, she was so smugly proud of herself for coming up with that name. Ever the rebel, aren't you, my love?

Ara, but I seem to be getting ahead of myself. Forgive me.

You see, as you may already know, I have always had what they call a 'good head for business'. Natsuki, meanwhile, has a keen eye for both the details and the bigger picture, as well as a thirst for truth and knowledge. The combination of those was what made her decide to pursue a career in journalism. Not as a reporter, as she's far too camera-shy for that, but rather as a producer and director.

Anyone can lay out budgets and add figures. All you need is a calculator and a list of where you already are versus where you want to go. But it takes a certain mindset to be able to find and hash out the right combinations of words, sounds and images that can capture the attention of an entire nation – sometimes the world. And I'm proud to say that my Natsuki has that mindset. In spades.

That is, after all, the entire reason that one of her documentaries was nominated for the Robert and Frances Flaherty Prize, and thus the reason that I now find myself at the Yamagata International Documentary Film Festival.

As I said earlier; far from home.

Oh, and Natsuki's piece won the award, by the way. I know she would have loved being able to receive it herself, even if she would have tried to make as if that sort of thing happened all the time. Nevertheless, she isn't here, and so it was I who had to get up on stage and give the acceptance speech in her behalf. I am, after all, the co-owner and one of the major shareholders of our still-small, independent production company. I doubt that you need to ask whom my partner is. Her name did supply two of the initials used in the name, as you may have noticed.

Yes, FNK. Fujino, and Natsuki Kuga. One of mine and two of hers, because as she often – and only half-jokingly - reminds me; it is behind the camera that the _real_ power lies. Especially in this industry.

I wonder what you are up to at this moment, my darling? Have you taken to yelling at our staff yet? I know that Maname-han frustrates you to no end, but he is one of the best editors in the business, so please don't give in to the urge to rip his head off, hm? I promise that I'll soothe your ruffled feathers when I return.

Oh, you'll give a few token protests initially when you find out just _how_ I plan on going about that. But that's another promise I'll gladly give – that you will enjoy it very much.

"Hey." A nudge catches my attention. "Snap out of it, Shiz. You look like you're about to start drooling."

"Blunt as always, Jessica-han." I give my companion a smile, glad that she offered to accompany me on this little northward jaunt once Natsuki had to bow out at the last minute.

She certainly managed to capture the attention of most of the crowd here, even if she isn't the only foreigner. Then again, even in this crowd, I suppose that someone with her looks would stand out. How did Natsuki initially describe her to me, again?

Ah, yes. _'Six feet tall, hair so bright a red it looks like it's gonna catch fire and built like a friggin' wet dream.'_

Needless to say, that was one mouthful of tea that I didn't manage to swallow. Even from Scotland Natsuki apparently knew that, because her laughter was as warm as always, never mind the fact that I heard it through a cellular connection.

See, initially, Jessica was a classmate of Natsuki's, though only during the semester she spent studying at the University of Edinburgh. I wasn't fond of being without my at the time very new lover for several months, but since my own schooling was taking place in the United States during the same semester, I really couldn't complain too much. Natsuki certainly matched my efforts when it came to including each other in our daily lives, and I still have the collection of digital photos she sent to me during that time; one of which has her and Jessica standing in front of the new Scottish Parliament, both of them regarding the building with a very odd look.

The architecture used in that particular construction is... intriguing, to say the least.

_'Getting to High Street drains your legs,'_ she told me during another call. _'And once you finally get there, the Royal Mile adds insult to injury and drains your damn wallet, too, if you're not careful.'_

She still wants to take me back there sometime. And if business keeps up increasing at this rate, it should be a distinct possibility before too long.

Jessica and Natsuki became good friends during that semester, and managed to stay in touch during the years that followed it. And once FNK took off enough that Natsuki actually needed an assistant, she was the first choice. She accepted the offer, and the rest, as they say, is history.

And if it wasn't for the fact that Jessica is decidedly heterosexual, I would probably worry about the relationship that the two of them share – unfounded through it would be even then. Her exotic good looks certainly catches your eye, and I realize that we must look an odd pair in this setting, even if my own coloring isn't all that traditionally Japanese, either.

"Whoops." She catches the attention of a passing waiter to secure two glasses of the sweet wine we've both been nipping at through the evening, and passes one to me. "Here. Good for what ails ya."

"Thank you." I take a small sip, and take stock as I scan the crowded room. I do seem to be nearing my limit in terms of drinking without actually getting drunk, so after this glass, I believe I should probably switch to some of the seltzer water they're offering around.

"Hobnobbing with the famous and the not-so famous," comes a dry, low comment from my left-hand side. "If my Mum could see me now, she'd laugh her ass off."

I chuckle. "I am a little surprised that you haven't complained about the dress code, yet."

That earns me a grin. "Alcohol is available. I could run around naked to all and sundry and I wouldn't care."

"Ara..." What amuses me the most is that it doesn't sound all that unlikely for her to do such a thing – given enough time and liquor. "Then perhaps you had better stop drinking now," I offer conversationally. "Or at least stay out of the view of the cameras later on."

"Party pooper," Jessica snorts and discreetly adjusts the upper hem of her dress – a slinky, strapless black number that has earned her a good deal of glances throughout the evening. "Would you complain if Natsuki did that?"

"Not at all." I swallow a smile and smooth down my own dress, idly enjoying the feel of the velvety smooth, lavender fabric under my fingers. "I would simply ask for copies of the tapes."

Well. Not tea and not myself, this time. But at least she managed to land the liquid back into the glass.

"Oh, bloody..." She coughs a few times and glares at me. "Dammit, Shiz... no giggle-worthy lesbianism references while I'm drinking something, alright?"

Us being mostly isolated in this little corner of the room is probably a good thing. The fact that the owners of FNK Productions just happen to be more than housemates isn't public knowledge, after all. Homophobia is bad news for any up-and-coming business, even in this day and age.

"Ah, but I was simply answering Jessica-han's question."

A dry look. "Remind me to censor myself around you, then."

"Whatever for?" I wonder aloud. "It hasn't helped you any this far, since you consistently forget to do that very thing."

"Smartass."

Jessica isn't in Natsuki's league when it comes to me enjoying someone's company, but I will admit that she's a more than acceptable second choice for events such as this. Brash as she can be, she's infallibly polite when the occasion needs it, and has a natural sort of grace that allows her to fit in effortlessly in this opulent ballroom, with all its well-dressed occupants and its almost infuriatingly high-class music.

Still... I wish that Natsuki was here. Even if she would be liable to show up in torn jeans and a wrinkled shirt. And sneakers.

Wouldn't that ruffle the feathers of all these richly decorated peacocks, I find myself wondering as I raise the glass to my lips once more.

And outright stop breathing.

Because walking towards me is none other that the very subject of my thoughts herself. And trust me... she is _not_ wearing jeans.

Would you believe that even after all the years I've known her, this is the first time that I've seen Natsuki wear a dress? And what a dress for her to choose. It's a small wonder that the crowd is parting for her on instinct.

The garment fits her like a second skin, lovingly encasing her body from just below her collarbone to a scant inch above her ankles, with two thin straps aiding in holding it up by running from the upper hem to the back of her neck, where I presume they've been tied off. Every inch of those long arms and strong shoulders are exposed, and as someone intercepts her and she turns to entertain him for a moment, I realize that her back is as well.

Every glorious patch of it... every smoothly shifting muscle under unblemished, pale skin is visible, obscured only by long, soft locks of dark hair that tumbles down her back like a silky waterfall and frames that heartbreakingly beautiful face. And I think I just swallowed my tongue.

The color of the dress? Green, almost... no, _exactly_ like the color of her eyes. And in the slightly dimmed lighting in here, the matte, silken fabric almost seems to twinkle at me in a very familiar way.

Being jealous at a piece of fabric would be foolish, yes?

Ara, ara... that is one dangerously high slit, my love. Not to mention a very lovely flash of leg.

"Breathe, Shiz."

Sound advice, really, even if it is a bit silly. Surely it has to be a crime to do even that when in the presence of a goddess?

Somewhere, I manage to find enough presence of mind to hear the low, teasing wolf-whistle from Jessica as Natsuki resumes her trek and reaches us. God, but I love the way that woman walks. Normally there's just the slightest bit of swagger in her hips when she moves, and tonight, that slight swagger has been emphasized to a definite one by the elegant, heeled shoes that adorn her feet.

She's talking to Jessica now. What they're saying, I have no idea. Words, I presume. I happen to be a little preoccupied, as you may have realized. Because...

Well...

Good God, she is _stunning._

Her heels have to be a bit taller than my own, I realize, because I actually have to crane my neck back just a fraction in order to properly see her face. Which, much to my further surprise, has acquired the barest amount of admirably well-done makeup. Just the faintest sheen of gloss on her lips... the smallest amount of color over her cheekbones and the slightest trace of dark shading around her eyes; lending them a very smoky, very sexy look.

So often, Natsuki's personality is one of such power and presence – such a traditionally 'male' mindset - that it can be all you remember about her. More fool you, I say. Because this side of her - the side that consciously mutes the sharp edges of her temperament, the side that does something so utterly out of character simply because she wishes to surprise me...

This side of Natsuki is all woman. All mine. And so very, very beautiful. Inside and out.

"Can I have a sip of that?"

For a second or two, I'm so lost in the sound of that dusky voice that I don't even hear the question. When I do, I glance down and belatedly realize that I somehow managed to hold on to the now half-drained glass of wine in my hand. How? I have no clue. My hands have officially been reduced to rubber, along with every other part of me. Still, I manage to nod and hand it over.

"Thanks." Her fingers slip lightly over my own as she takes the glass and turns it idly in her hand, returning a greeting from some other festival attendant before taking a sip. Then she just as absentmindedly turns it again and hands it back.

And I have to return the small, slightly smug smile that accompanies the motion. Why, that sly little devil. She did that on purpose.

As you may have gathered from the attention she obviously paid to her appearance tonight, Natsuki never does anything halfway, and neither does she do anything 'absentmindedly'. Every single action she takes has a reason behind it, and planning both ahead and in detail is something that she's acquired quite the reputation for.

The very obviously _clear_ gloss on her lips must have been a part of her plan for tonight. That will, after all, leave only the faintest trace on the edge of the glass itself, and thus make it all the easier for me to fit my lips over the mark without seeming conspicuous when I take a sip of my own. Which I proceed to do.

An indirect kiss, since we're not currently in a place where we can greet each other with a proper one. She resents the fact that we have to hide the true nature of our relationship just as much as I do, but she – also just as I – goes along with it because we both know that it won't be this way forever. Once FNK has a steady place in the industry, what we do when not at the office won't matter, and we'll be free to do as we like, both in public and in private.

And the award her documentary won just an hour ago will go a long way towards achieving that goal.

"Well, Shiz, you seem to be in good company." Jessica's mildly amused voice breaks into my musings. "So I guess it won't hurt if I head off to bed now." A pause, and an addition spoken in a much lower tone. "Especially since my feet are friggin' killing me. Bloody heels."

"I hope you don't mean that literally," Natsuki comments. "Or I'd hate to see the cleaning bill we'll get for the hotel's carpets."

We all share a laugh. "Rest well, Jessica-han."

"Mm hmm." She gives me a wink in response. "I'd say the same to you, Shiz, but..." Again, she lowers her voice. "With the way you're eying Nat over there, I doubt you'll be doing much resting – 'specially since my boss was nice enough to find me a single room."

I just smile. Being the manager of the business side of things doesn't mean that I can't go with 'no comment' every once in a while. But that idea certainly holds merit.

Jessica takes her leave, and Natsuki and I are left to regard each other in silence, standing as we are off to the side of this large, noisy room.

"So." Even, white teeth gleam in the low light as she flashes a smile at me. "Surprised?"

"Absolutely flabbergasted," I pronounce, and enjoy the laugh that earns me.

Unfortunately – or fortunately, perhaps, given the way my fingers are literally itching to feel her skin beneath them – that's all the privacy we get before yet another person takes notice of Natsuki's presence. There's nothing that a crowd of filmmakers loves more than a good plot twist, and her unexpected, belated appearance certainly counts as that, especially after she won the most prestigious award that this event has to give out.

That effectively cemented her position as one of the brightest stars rising on the horizon of Japanese filmmaking. And I am perfectly content to stand in her shade, as it were, half a step behind her as she allows herself to be drawn into conversation. From the set of her shoulders, I can tell that she is a little annoyed at the interruption, but she will smile and bear it because she knows that connections are ever-useful and never-ending. The more of them you have, the better your chances are.

This is her night. I'm only happy to watch her finally get some of the recognition she deserves, though I do keep half an ear out for the business-related questions that are irrevocably sent my way as we mingle with the other festival attendees.

Ah, the seltzer water. I stop a calmly striding waiter and exchange my empty glass for two filled ones, take a sip from one of them and proceed to completely forget which one was mine as I hand it to Natsuki.

And if you believe that I truly did forget, _I_ believe that I have a tower in Tokyo to sell you. Bargain price, at that. My beloved isn't the only one wearing clear lipgloss tonight, after all.

Speaking of things that one can wear... it seems that the dress Natsuki is wearing has a little gap between the side of her lower back and the material itself. Why, it almost looks as if one could slip a finger or two into that space.

A terrible shame that those news cameras are pointed our way at the moment, really, I consider as I nurse my drink.

Then again, if sharing a life with my lovely senior producer here has taught me anything about cameras, it is that lighting and angles are the alpha and omega of their uses. Poor light and bad angles will snuff out any frames before they're even taken, and if I just shift a little further to the left... Ah, there we go. Now my free hand is shielded from the view of the cameras and – thanks to the wall behind us – also from the prying eyes of the other people in attendance. How delightfully fortunate.

Hm. Her hand just twitched. I think she may be on to me. All the better, since that means she won't startle.

It really should be against a law somewhere in the world for someone to have skin this silky. She's going to get the both of us in trouble eventually if she keeps being so utterly irresistible. I'll have to exact a little preemptive revenge for that, I think... what a stroke of good luck that one of her more sensitive spots happens to be so handily within reach. Another good thing is that I know her body so well that I don't have to worry about breaking out of my own conversation to find it.

Oh, I'm not going for a spot so sensitive that she won't be able to focus on anything but my touch – I'm not quite _that_ cruel. At least not in public view. No, the one I'm aiming for – ah, there's the slight cough that disguises my finding it – is just sensitive enough to distract her. To remind her not to spend _too_ long rubbing elbows with her colleagues from various parts of the world, even if I have no problem with the idea of teasing her like this for a very long time, if need be.

Natsuki's passion, you see, can be likened to a burning piece of coal. Expose it to flames for too long and it'll flare very brightly, but burn out very fast. Gently stoke it to a burn, however, and the clear, red fire of it will keep for hours. And I have every intention of keeping the both of us awake – if not up – far past our usual bedtime, especially since she took the care to ensure that the double room I was supposed to share with Jessica-han is now one I'm sharing with her.

Besides, keeping a professional mask in place takes a lot of work. She should thank me for the additional practice time.

It turns out that she gets more of that practice time than I anticipated, as it takes more than an hour before the last in a ridiculously long line of well-wishers decides to wander off. By now, her hand is twitching rhythmically, and there is the faintest of tremors in the skin under my fingertips.

I retract my hand as I feel her move, and as she turns and effectively hinders anyone but me from seeing her face, the look in her eyes is enough to make my breath catch in my throat.

"You," she enunciates carefully. "Are _such_ a troublemaker."

Ara, I consider as I give her a serene smile and drain the last sip from my own glass. Perhaps I kept up my attentions for a little too long... because if the slight husk in her voice and the faint flaring of her nostrils is anything to go by, I just might be in trouble here.

Good thing that I happen to enjoy her brand of trouble, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimers, please see part I.

**Warnings:**  
In case you missed it in the first chapter, this is a ShizNat fic, meaning that it centers on two women and more than friendly affection between them. Far more, as of (later on in) this chapter. If you shouldn't be reading this for whatever reason, proceed at your own risk.

**Author's Notes:**  
Bleh. I always take forever in writing lemon/lime scenes, because they are in no way my strong suit and I am nothing if not a perfectionist. But hey, you only learn by doing, right?

... oh, get your minds out of the gutter, y'perverts. I didn't mean it like _that_.

_Kirei na yume –_ a beautiful dream. Snagged from a Mai HiME character song.

Thanks for reading, as always.

**Behind the Scenes**  
Part II

* * *

Y'know... logically, I knew that they'd have to host this thing here. It's called the Yamagata Film Festival for a reason, right? So it's not like they could host it in Tokyo or something. I kinda wish they had, though.

Not that I mind doing the whole incognito thing... it'd just be a lot more fun if I wasn't going at it alone. Shizuru would be way too amused at my newfound celebrity status, but at least she'd help keep my blood pressure down.

But you have no clue what I'm talking about, do you? Sorry. Allow me to introduce myself, then. My name is Kuga Natsuki; Fuuka University graduate, co-owner of and senior producer for FNK Productions.

Y'see, one of our documentaries has been nominated for the grand prize at the festival that's currently taking place here. Apparently that's huge news when such a new company's involved, so ever since that nomination became public knowledge, anybody who knows anything about this industry has been wanting a piece of me.

I'm just glad I decided on this field of filmmaking instead of more regular movies, 'cause stardom sure ain't all it's cracked up to be. At least in my case, it's localized. I didn't start getting the stares and hearing the whispers until I boarded the plane bound for this city a few hours ago, and even then they were pretty few and far between. Most of the people who have something to do at the festival are already there.

Yeah, I'm late. Actually, scratch that. I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place. Trouble with one of our newer pieces back home. Had to bow out, but we managed to clear up that mess a lot faster than I expected, so...

Whoops, here we are. Least I think so, judging from the fact that the cab stopped at the curb. I hand the guy my fare, with a tip for being nice and keeping his mouth shut instead of blathering on incessantly, and get out after tugging my cap down a bit further. The event is open to the public – even if the hotel that the award ceremony and afterparty is being held at isn't – so there's bound to be someone hanging around who'll know enough to recognize me.

If it happened at the airport, it sure as hell will here. So I have the brim of the cap shielding my face, and since my hair's pretty much a dead giveaway, that's tucked under the collar of my jacket.

Double-oh Kuga. Nice to meetcha, now kindly go away. I've got things to do and someone's socks to knock off.

Oh, right. Can't forget the suitcase.

Damn, this place reeks of money. God knows that I'm not exactly poor myself, but I think even the richest man in the world would feel a little out of place here.

Hm. Speaking of money, I might end up getting scolded for spending as much as I did just to get here – last-minute plane tickets don't come cheap, and neither does cab fare. But I think I can squelch that scolding when I pull out the contract that only needs our administrative director's signature in order to be valid. Mine's already on it, and so are the ones from Discovery Inc.'s representatives.

"May I help you?"

Front Desk Boy is giving me the doubtful eye. I guess I do kinda stand out like a sore thumb with the way I'm dressed. Ripped jeans and marble flooring just do not mix. Good thing that the invites for this thing came with names on 'em – that should convince him that I'm here for more than using the phone or breaking a bill.

_FNK Productions; Kuga Natsuki and one guest_, it says. Shizuru took Jess as her guest when we figured out that I couldn't go.

I place the nifty little slip of paper on the counter, and the poor guy changes his attitude so fast that it's a wonder his tie doesn't spin around his neck and choke him. I probably shouldn't be as amused as I am, but what the hell, right? You only live once.

Well, twice in special circumstances.

I set my overnight luggage down on the floor next to me and fold my arms on the counter. "I believe you already have two of my coworkers staying here."

He eyes me again – though in a far more respectful way this time – and clatters away at his keyboard for a few seconds. "Yes, Miss. We certainly do. A double room on the 15th floor."

"I see." I figured they'd have the two of them double up. But that just won't fit into my plans. "Can you find a nice single? Just for one night."

"Certainly, Miss." A few more clatters. "We have a spacious four-star available, will that suffice?"

"That'll do nicely." Because Jess is gonna have my head if I have her shoved into some dingy little room. Not that I think they even have those here. "How about the double? What's the rating of that one?"

"Three stars, Miss."

Well, that's not bad. But I think I'm in the mood to spoil my girl a bit tonight. And once that contract goes all the way through... let's just say that we can afford to splurge a little.

"Tell you what." I pull out my wallet and pass him a credit card, and watch the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth as he takes it and feels the bills folded beneath it. "Upgrade that double to a suite, and have someone take Westmoor-san's belongings to the single."

There's a definite, knowing look in his eyes now, and he's probably figured out that most people don't want to share a suite with a colleague just for shits and giggles. Thankfully, money doesn't just talk; it also makes people shut up. This guy doesn't strike me as a blabbermouth anyway - frankly, he just looks amused.

"Certainly." Yet another clatter of keystrokes. "Would you like to extend the check-out time for your party?"

Party? Oh, I like him. He's got a sense of humor. "What's it set at now?"

"Nine AM, Miss."

"Make it noon instead, would you?"

His lips twitch again. "Of course," he responds, swiping my card and handing it back to me – without the hidden bills this time. "Satou-san will take you to your room." He waves another young man over – this one dressed in a bellhop's uniform – and the two of them look at each other for just a bit too long before the Satou guy gives me a polite bow and takes my carry-on for me.

Ah... _ha_. Well, that explains it. Birds of a feather.

"Enjoy your stay, Kuga-san," Front Desk Boy tells me as I snatch up my invite.

"Thanks." I give him a ghost of a wink, and get one in return. "I intend to."

Satou-san proceeds to lead the way across the expansive lobby toward the elevators, but I pause when I hear a familiar voice-over coming from behind one of the double doors set into one of the walls. Hm. That'd probably be the room that the actual award ceremony is being held in. And one of the doors is open.

Yeah, yeah. Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought her back, right? I catch the bellboy's attention and signal for him to wait as I weave my way through a crowd of passing guests – damn, dude, where's the fire? – and get close enough to peer inside.

What is it about posh affairs and suit jackets with tails, anyway?

"Honored guests and nominees," the cheerful-looking little penguin with the mic is saying. "Now that you have all seen the selection that our distinguished judges had to choose from, we will proceed with the final award of the evening."

Somebody's got a flair for drama, I consider as a hush falls over the the numerous guests seated at the many tables scattered throughout the large room. But in this business, I guess that's to be expected.

"For its outstanding portrayal of the most difficult time any man or woman can face," he goes on, and I feel my heart rate pick up a bit. "For keeping an objective view on such a serious and controversial subject while still managing to stir sympathy in its viewers."

Okay, I know what the other nominated films were centered on, but... No way.

No. Friggin'. Way.

"The judges have voted, and decided unanimously. The Robert and Frances Flaherty Prize for this year goes to FNK Productions' documentary on prejudice in modern, Japanese society – _Kirei na Yume_; directed and produced by Kuga Natsuki!_"_

It's a damn good thing that the thousand-and-some-odd people in there are applauding so loudly, because the half-choked squeak that just forced its way out of my throat would have caught everyone's attention if they weren't.

Holy fishturds. I have to grab onto the door for support as my knees threaten to give out from sheer shock. A supportive hand closes somewhat frantically around my elbow to steady me further, and I have to take a moment to wave the bellhop off. I'm fine, really. I just...

I mean, I knew there was a chance, but I never really expected that...

Hell, we were up against people from all over the world here, and yet...

We _won_!

Well, damn. Knock me over with a feather. Which is a very real possibility if I don't get a grip on myself, here. Where is... ah. I have to smile as I watch a very familiar form rise from its seat at one of the tables and make its way onto the stage. There's your strength, Kuga. Latch on to that.

Figuratively speaking, that is. I smirk. For now.

God, she's gorgeous. I don't think I've seen her in that dress before, but just like everything else she wears, she makes it look fantastic. Whether that color counts as lavender or purple, I'm not sure – it borders the two, I think. And the cut of the bodice... well, I'm certainly not gonna complain about how it makes it so that none of the garment has to cover her shoulders and upper back. Nope, not a peep out of me on that one. And she's got her hair done up, which means that every inch of that graceful neck is exposed. Slight amount of space to the skirt, too, so it swishes a bit whenever her hips... gah!

Howinthehell did it take me so long to notice how sexy she is?

Definitely a good decision to come here. Especially now that we have this much more to celebrate.

Ah, acceptance speech time. Y'know, now I'm kinda glad that she coaxed me into writing down a few things for something like that. Even better is the fact that she's the one to give it. She does a lot better job of it than I ever could, since I sure wasn't meant for the spotlight. Shizuru, on the other hand, looks like there's no other place in the world she should be. She has the entire audience eating out the palm of her hand in a matter of seconds; stuffy crowd though they may be.

I grin. That's my girl. You show 'em.

And in her own way, she's my greatest source of inspiration in everything I do. So I think it's only fair that she gets to have this, since I can't tell the world exactly how much she is to me. Yet.

Eep. I have to duck back around the door as her eyes sweep the room. That woman has the most uncanny ability to pick me out of a crowd at a hundred paces or more, and I sure didn't come this far to have my little surprise pulled out from under me like that.

"Kuga-san?"

Huh? Oh, right, the bellboy. I guess I have kept him waiting long enough. "Sorry, Satou-san." I step away from the door and gesture for him to go ahead. "Please. Lead on."

Elevators. Personally, I hate the things. There's just not enough room in them, although this one is, at least, a fairly large one. And thankfully empty, given that we're pushing 9 PM. Still, I've never really been a big fan of enclosed spaces, so I'd better find something to do until we hit the 22nd floor or I'll be a twitching mass of jumbled nerves by the time we get there.

The security camera up there will have to do for now, and upon giving it a closer look, I feel my eyebrow twitch as my respect for the management of this place automatically drops by several notches. If there's one thing I know about, it's cameras, and this one can't record sound or pick up images in anything but a very blurry black and white. Worse than that, it doesn't even move, which means that since it's set into the corner of the ceiling in here, there's about three of four square feet of space that it has no hope in hell of covering.

Me? I move into the aforementioned square feet. I can't stand being on camera, and if I have to suffer through just that later on – which is now highly probable - I'd honestly like some reprieve while I can get it.

I really don't feel like playing Belle of the Ball tonight. I'd much rather just go in there, grab Shizuru and go home. A social butterfly, I am not. But mingling – much as I dislike it – is good business sense, and business is always something we can use.

Besides, Shizuru would never let me get away with it, and I know it. So I resign myself to my fate, I guess. At least she'll be there with me.

Alright, you can only do the undercover thing for so long before it gets boring, and it's warm enough in here that my hair's gonna make my shirt stick to my back if I don't get rid of my impromptu disguise soon. Hat's off to that, both literally and figuratively, and God is it ever a relief to get that jacket off, too. I like leather, but it gets unbearably hot to wear sometimes.

That's probably why Shizuru never makes me think twice when I put on my leather pants in summer. She knows that I'll be itching to get them _off_ soon enough, which she, of course, is more than happy to help with.

I run a hand through my hair to loosen it up a bit...

... and notice that bellhop guy is busy giving me his best fish-out-of-water impression. What the hell? Unless I really misread something back there, isn't this kid supposed to be gay?

Kid. I have to shake my head at myself. Seriously, Kuga, he's what... twenty? Twenty-two? All of four-five years younger than you? Get real, Grandma.

Luckily for him, the elevator dings and lets us out. If he'd have kept that stare of his up any longer, I'd have to start asking questions, and I don't think he would have liked that too much.

Me being the grumpy old bum that I am, and all.

Pace, pace, pace. Hey, sonny... relax a bit, willya? Trust me, there's only one person in this world that I'll bite, and you sure as hell aren't her. Even if you do have a pretty feminine kinda face. You'd look good on camera, I bet.

We come to a stop in front of a door, and he slides a keycard into the lock and opens it.

Well... this should definitely work for the spoiling I mentioned earlier. Sitting room out here, bedroom through the doorway just ahead, and a single door in there which probably leads to the bathroom. Wonder how large the tub in there is?

"Is everything to your satisfaction, Miss?"

"Looks good." I realize that he's trying to figure out where I want him to put the suitcase, and after a quick look around, I point him to the low table in front of the couch. That seems to surprise him, and I guess that maybe that isn't where most people want their bags placed.

Hm. But I'm not most people.

"A-anything else I can do for you, Kuga-san?"

Great, now he's stuttering. Trust me, Junior, you do not want to go there. But if you do, be glad you're infatuated with me and not Shizuru.

Then again, I guess chances are pretty good that he hasn't _met_ her yet, so that might be a moot point.

We have this kid working the odd one or two hours a day back in Fuuka. Kenji. He's basically a runner, gopher, whatever you want to call it. He's in a bit of trouble at school since I doubt they could ever build a closet big enough to contain him, but at least his family's supportive. His classmates are a bunch of bastards, though, so it's probably good for him to come around after school and just hang out with someone who can relate to a bit of what he's going through.

More often than not, that someone's me. And Kenji's a good kid. I like him. He, however, has developed the crush of the century on Shizuru. Oh, he's mostly fine around her now, but the first time he actually had to talk to her, he got so nervous that he outright fainted. As in, his face turned white, his eyes rolled back, his body went limp and he collapsed on the carpet in her office.

I don't think I've laughed that hard in years. Or been scolded that much for it. At least not while the scolder was trying to wake an unconscious person up.

The funniest thing is that it never, ever fails. Any gay guy I've ever met just has to look at Shizuru once, and they fall all over themselves whenever she's around. Something about her just draws them in like bees to honey or moths to a flame.

I am in love with a fag hag. Go figure.

"Actually, yes." I wander over to the table and unzip my suitcase, pull a large bag from inside it and take it over to him. "This would've gotten a bit messed up in transit," I tell him as I hand him the garment bag. "Can you have someone fix it up for me?"

"O-of course!"

My lips twitch in amusement. Really, kid, just don't go there. As far as I could tell, you probably have enough to deal with in keeping up with Front Desk Boy and his sense of humor. You wouldn't last a day around me and mine.

"Great. And..." I fish out another bill and slip it into the chest pocket of his jacket before giving the fabric a little pat. "If I get that back within the hour, there's another one of those in it for you. You can take your SO out for a night on the town, eh?"

Bribery again. Maybe I should consider politics if this whole producer thing doesn't pan out.

He's bright red in the face now, which makes me feel a little bad for him. But before I can say a peep, he scurries off down the hall, bag in hand.

Was it the pat on the chest, I wonder as I drum my fingers against the doorframe, or how I told him to take out his 'SO' and not his 'girlfriend'?

Eh. I shrug and close the door. I'll have to run it by Shizuru later – she's a lot better than me at figuring out things like that. In any case, I have things to do and a high-class party to get ready for.

The things we do for love, right?

I know that I could've just stayed home. Maybe invited Kenji and a few of his more entertaining friends over for a night of gaming, pizza and fizzy drinks and waited for Shizuru to get back tomorrow. Relaxed on the couch at our house. Been comfortable.

But I also know that she enjoys it when I push myself a bit past my normal comfort zone for her sake, and what's more, I guess I enjoy it too, if only because it feels good to surprise her in a way I know that she likes. And if Kenji's up to his usual tricks, the dress I just sent the Satou guy off with should end up surprising both her _and_ me.

No, I haven't actually seen it yet. I sent the kid off to buy one while I ran around the house like a headless chicken and tried to pack in time for the flight. Hey, he was there, and God knows that I trust his fashion sense a lot more than I do my own. I don't have a clue what to look for or even where to actually look, but chances are that he probably did.

But please, dear God, don't let him have picked something with a mini-skirt. I know that Shizuru certainly seems to love the way my legs look, but even if short is the new black... no. Just no.

Anyway; shower. Shower, shower, shower... where did I put that stuff? You'd think I'd be able to find my bath supplies in a suitcase with so little in it.

_'Natsuki would lose her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders'_. I can just hear you laughing now, love.

Aha! Victory is mine!

Now, let's see... shampoo, conditioner... towel? Nah... with the level that the prices in this place are at, I should hope that they have some of those on hand.

Bodywash? Check. Toothbrush? Check. Bathrobe? They'll probably have some of them, too, but maybe I should make sure.

I poke my head into the bathroom – marble, as expected - and yup, whaddya know? Two robes neatly hanging from a set of hooks just inside the door. They're even dyed a faint shade of blue instead of the usual, pristine white, so they can have a few more points for originality in that area.

By the time there's a knock at the door, I've just barely managed to get my hair dried and brushed to my satisfaction. I seriously had no clue what to do with it, but I ended up parting it on the side just to try something different.

Satou-san, in the hallway, with a garment bag and a suitcase.

That was pretty quick.

"Your dress, Kuga-san," he tells me as the hands the garment bag over with a little bow. "And, um..." Now he blushes. "F-Fujino-san's luggage."

I have to hand it to Front Desk Boy for getting him to take care of that part, too. You just gotta love a guy who knows when and how to be discrete. The world could sure use more of them, in my opinion.

"Thanks." I open the door wider and let him in, and watch as he wordlessly settles Shizuru's suitcase next to my own on the table... blushing furiously all the while. Poor kid. But for someone who's obviously feeling so out of his depth, he's actually doing a very good job, so the bill I promised him earlier ends up being far more of a tip than a bribe. Even if I do have to argue with him for two minutes just to get him to take the damn thing.

But he does, and leaves me to my devices. Which include wandering back to the bathroom and finding out exactly what is hiding inside that slim, gray bag.

Y'know... that's actually not too bad. Especially since the skirt looks long enough to just about touch my feet. Of course, given how narrow the cut is, the slit has to be high enough to reach my hip if I want to walk at anything but a snail's pace, but that's just a trade-off, I guess. I know I'd rather have this than a mini-skirt.

Okay. Then my only concern is getting it zipped up, because that usually happens at the back and I'm honestly not sure if I'll be able to reach on my own. Asking the Satou kid would probably have been a little cruel, and I guess it's too late to do that now, but...

I feel my eyebrows lift as I pick up the dress and turn it over. Well. Apparently that won't be a concern after all. I think I'd better make sure to keep this thing adjusted, or I'll be in real danger of plumber's butt.

What was he thinking when he chose this? I can't even wear a bra under this dress – there's no back in it! At all!

I'm gonna kill him when we get home.

Alright, fine. No, I'm not gonna kill him. But his only saving grace in this is that he picked this dress because he _knows_ that Shizuru will love it. Especially since the only things keeping it from falling away from my sides are luck and a bit of elastic. And the two strings that look like they'll cross just below my shoulder blades.

Oh boy. But here I am, so here we go.

Erf, dammit that's tight. No wonder they call it a sheath.

Alright, c'mon you... arg. Not _that_ low in the back, thanks. _Or in the front_.

Christ... it feels like my butt just got covered in saran wrap, and I'm pretty sure that I'll end up ripping the seams if I breathe too deeply, but at least I had the foresight to pack more than standard-cut. I really don't wanna have to worry about pantylines on top of everything else.

Right. Now, you two are probably supposed to tie off... up here, right? Yeah, that looks pretty likely. Bow or knot? Well, that kinda depends on hair up or hair down, doesn't it?

I wrap my hand around my hair and hold it up, and I gotta admit... going by my reflection in the mirror, I look surprisingly sophisticated. But - the smirk comes right back at me - I'm not a sophisticated person, and I don't have any intention of pretending to be one. So down it is.

Knot. Make-up. Perfume. Shoes?

Ah, there they are. Jewelry? Well… just a silver stud in each ear.

Little more effort with the hair, maybe? Yeah, I can add a clip here on the thinner side, just to keep some of it out of my face, but that'll have to do. With the amount of time I spent on blow-drying and brushing it, it should hold fine like that for at least a couple of hours, and I have no intention of staying at that party past midnight, anyway.

By then, I should hopefully have far better things to do than worrying about my hair.

As for right now, I just have to worry about figuring where I'm actually supposed to go. Where did I put that invite? Not in the jeans. Jacket, then? Yup, there it is. And of course the afterparty is held in the 'Grand Ballroom'. Where else?

Right. Got the invite, got the key for this room, and... ah, the one for Jess' new digs. All tucked into the nifty little sewn-in pocket just inside the skirt's slit – which is enough to ensure that Kenji gets to see the sun rise again. After all, he saved me from the need of having to carry a purse.

Man, do they have the same crappy cameras in all the elevators in this place? If I was a security consultant here, someone would get fired for this kind of thing. But again, I get to stay off-camera for a bit longer, so as long as I don't wind up running into a psycho in here, I guess I shouldn't complain too much.

Again with the weaving in and out between people, but at least in this getup, I get a much wider berth. Chivalry. Gotta love it.

I fish out the invite and pass it to one of the beefy-looking security guys standing just outside the double doors. The worst part about his wandering eyes is that I'm doing my very best to be good tonight, so I can't exactly punch him for it, much as I'd love to. I can give him my best glare, though, which thankfully puts a stop to his more obvious appreciation.

Twitchy? Yeah, just a bit, I guess. I'm not sure if it's more because of the very close quarters I'll soon be in, or because I'm kinda worried about Shizuru's reaction. She's never actually seen me in a dress before, and since I can't remember ever wearing one in my adult life, I... well, I guess I'm feeling a little self-conscious.

She wouldn't laugh at me. I just hope that she likes it, but there's only one way to find that out, isn't there?

Now... knowing Shizuru, she's either going to be right in the thick of things, or as far off to the side as she can possibly get without being rude. Given the fact that she doesn't know anyone in this crowd and isn't all that familiar with what I'm sure is the prime subject matter of the evening, my money's on the last option. Letting them come to her, as always.

So now I'm looking for red and tawny hair close together. Natural colors, mind, which actually should narrow the selection by quite a bit. And if the slight pauses in conversation I'm picking up whenever I pass someone is any indication, I think my cover's now officially blown. But I have no intentions of entertaining a bunch of strangers until I've found Shizuru. After that, I can deal with it, but I need her presence if I'm gonna be able to keep a lid on my temper.

Way too close for comfort in here with all these people.

It really is incredible how just seeing her face can calm me down. Her stare, shocked as it is, is the only one I don't mind.

What was I so worried about, again?

"Natsuki!"

Hey, I actually know this guy. "Thomas." I don't even have to think about slipping into English as one of my professors from my brief stint in Edinburgh comes over. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Didn't expect to be here," he answers wryly. "But my nephew got nominated for the Runner-Up, and wanted his old uncle to tag along."

"Good for him." I give him a smile. "Enjoying the show?"

From the glint in his eyes, he knows that I don't mean the films from earlier. No wonder we got along so well. "It's a spectacle alright," he notes, and lifts his glass a touch. "I'll take an auditorium full of overexcited college students any day."

"Then I gotta wonder what you're going to do when you retire."

"I, my dear, am going to sit in my living room, close my eyes and enjoy the silence."

The night is looking up. "Oh, come on. We weren't that bad, were we?"

"I'll have you know that your class was known as the unruliest one of the year, lass," he informs me with a chuckle. "But no, you weren't that bad. Congratulations, by the way. I assume that you know?"

"Mm." I nod and give him a grin that's more than a little proud. "Caught the tail end of the ceremony from the lobby. Damn near fell over, too."

"I didn't." He sips his drink and smiles. "Soon as I saw your name on the list of nominees, it was just a matter of watching it all unfold."

If he makes me blush, I'm gonna have to get him back in a properly devious manner. "Thanks."

He chuckles and pats me on the shoulder in a very fatherly kind of way. "Well, I can't be the only one wanting to steal a moment of your time tonight, lass, so I'd better let you go. If you ever make it out there again, you know where we live, aye?"

"Uh huh, West Calder." I send him another grin. "Take care, and give Anna my best when you get back, alright?"

"Will do."

Well, that was a pleasant surprise. Jess' little whistle of greeting is neither a surprise nor pleasant, but at least she keeps it low enough that nobody else seems to hear it.

"Har har."

"You clean up nice, Boss," she tells me with a grin and in perfect Japanese.

"Yeah, yeah. Flattery will get you nowhere." I smirk and hand her the new keycard. "Here. Consider yourself ejected."

"Oo la la." Alright, Kenji will live, but I might have to kill this one if she keeps it up. "Will you be needing the keys for the double in return, perhaps? Or are the two of you planning on skipping town entirely?"

"Neither, I found my way into a suite. Just drop 'em off at the front desk, I guess." I flick a glance to my right, and have to bite back a smirk when I see how focused those red eyes are on the slit in my skirt. Or rather, how focused they are on what's behind the slit. Mission accomplished. "You got them both?"

"Sure do, so you get to surprise a certain someone properly. I don't think she's heard a single word."

"I think you're right." And if she doesn't get that look off her face soon, we're gonna end up busting ourselves out of the closet ahead of schedule. I guess I'd better do something about that, much as I'm enjoying the attention.

"Can I have a sip of that?"

It takes a few seconds – which amuses me to no end – but Shizuru eventually figures out that I'm talking about the wine in her hand, and passes it over.

Yeah. I meet her eyes and have to smile. I think she likes my little surprise.

"Good evening, Kuga-san."

"Evening." Who _was_ that? I run through my mental catalog of faces while I take a careful sip of the wine, but get nothing on the guy who just passed by. I get the feeling he's only going to be the first of many, so I might as well get used to it.

Wine goes back, and... yup, she knows what I'm doing, if the slight crinkling at the corners of her eyes is any indication.

Bottoms up, love. Good to see you, too.

"Well, Shiz, you seem to be in good company, so I guess it won't hurt if I head off to bed now," Jessica speaks up, then briefly glances down and lowers her voice. "Especially since my feet are friggin' killing me. Bloody heels."

"I hope you don't mean that literally," I mutter. "Or I'd hate to see the cleaning bill we'll get for the hotel's carpets."

We all chuckle at that, but really, I'm not kidding. Given what I've seen of this place, that bill would suck.

"Rest well, Jessica-han."

Ah, she's speaking again. I'll have to do this more often if it's gonna send her into that big of a stupor every time. Stunned is a very good look on her, although I can't say that that surprises me all that much.

"I'd say the same to you, Shiz, but..." Jess gives her a wink and lowers her voice again. "With the way you're eying Nat over there, I doubt you'll be doing much resting – 'specially since my boss was nice enough to find me a single room."

Mention the suite and die, Westmoor.

Smart girl.

"So." I turn back to Shizuru once my assistant and self-proclaimed thorn in my side has wandered off, and give her a smile that's just slightly smug. "Surprised?"

"Absolutely flabbergasted," she responds immediately, and I have to chuckle at that.

Eh? Congratulations? Yeah, thanks. Yes, I was surprised. Yes, I think the best film won. Um, hello, calling Captain Obvious? Who in their right mind would say no to that last question when their piece took the title?

Ah, a glass. With lip marks on it. I guess I'd better cover those up before anyone else notices them. You're a sneaky one, aren't you, love? Of course, since you're stealing a page from my book, I suppose it reflects on me.

Bow to this guy, shake hands with that one... wow, okay. Greetings from Spain, judging by her accent. Good thing I have my source of calm next to me, or there's a decent chance that I might have ended up decking her for that one. Hey, if you get that close to me without my permission in this kinda setting, I can't be held responsible for my actions. I'm not exactly used to getting randomly kissed by strangers.

Now, what are you moving around for back there?

Oh, boy; I see cameras. And Shizuru just moved enough that one side of her is out of their view. I think I smell trouble brewing on the horizon.

It does feel nice to have her fingers stroking over my spine like that, though.

Sorry, what was that? Sure, I think we can work something out, but you probably wanna discuss it with our managing director. Hm? Oh, she's standing right- Ahem, sorry. Frog in my throat.

Shizuruuu... You are playing with fire here, darlin'. But you already know that, don't you?

Yup. Judging by the extra little glint in her eyes, she knows exactly what she's doing to me, and I get the feeling that the night just got a whole lot longer. I guess I should be glad that she isn't focusing on the spot about four inches up and to the left. This one's doing a good enough job as it is, and dammit, it is _so hard _to not just turn around and...

I need another drink.

Don't give me that look, waiter guy. If you had someone like her deliberately trying to work you up like this, you'd snag the nearest cold liquid up every bit as quickly as I just did. Be glad you're not carting around alcohol, because this? Down in one, since pouring it over my head is probably out of the question. Thank you, Sir, may I have another?

I hope she's keeping track of the things I'm agreeing to, because I'm sure not gonna remember anything but a sea of random faces. Those fingertips tracing over my skin are so distracting that it's bordering on the ridiculous.

Hey, man with the bad hairpiece – eyes up. Sometimes it better to not even look, and believe me, that one is very much taken.

Christ... I have to bite the inside of my lip from groaning out loud. She had to add a bit more pressure, didn't she? I thought I was feeling twitchy earlier, but this is taking it to an entirely new level.

Yes. Yes, please go away now. I appreciate all the good wishes and thank you very much for them, but I'm really, really glad that you all seem to be willing to leave me be now.

Dammit, I'm literally trembling with effort, here. God knows that every inch of me is screaming to push her up against that wall and just... gah. And judging by the way her eyes just widened, every single thought I'm having is shoving on my face. Looks like she wholeheartedly approves of them, too.

Heh. She should, given how much she's enjoying it in my head.

"You are _such_ a troublemaker," I tell her softly.

She smiles innocently – like I'd buy that after what she just spent the past god-knows-how-long doing – and empties her glass. A single, clear droplet escapes onto her lower lip, and I watch as her tongue snakes out to catch it.

Oh, God.

Keep it up, love, and we'll be inaugurating this ballroom in ways that the builders never, ever imagined. Right here, right now. Room full of people and consequences be damned.

"Perhaps we should retire for the evening," she offers, and sounds way too amused for my liking. I don't really see what's so funny about how she can reduce me to a walking pile of hormones that easily, but I might be a little biased.

"Perhaps we should." And I cannot seem to get the slight husk out of my voice. Damn that woman.

xXxXx

I'm not entirely sure if our place at the far back of the crowd of people waiting for the elevators is a good thing or a bad thing, because since I'm leaning against the wall, it's only too easy for her to continue playing Guess The Lingerie.

Yes. She's groping my butt. Trust me, it's not that I mind the contact – not by a long shot – but I'd like it a whole lot better if we were in a place where I'd be able to return the favor.

Inhale. Count to four. Exhale. Count to four. No, I cannot turn ninety degrees, grab her by the shoulders and- whoa! Darlin', much as I like your hand, leave it on the _outside_ of my clothes for now, alright? My knees are gonna give out if don't stop that downright torturous... teasing... nice...

Dammit. Fine, then... keep it up, but you get to explain why I'm blushing. And stop smirking, already.

Not that I think she really has any intention of stopping one or the other, because I know what she's doing. She's trying to work me up to the point where I just... pounce on her. Of course, she accomplished that about half an hour ago, but that's obviously beside the point.

Grr. Just you wait until we're out of public view, lady. Paybacks are a bitch.

Ding, goes the elevator as it opens its doors, and I'll be damned if I don't react just like one of Pavlov's dogs and make a beeline right for it. Arf arf.

Buddy, the next one is all of two floors away. Sorry, but no, you're not joining us in this one. Yeah, tough for you. Have a lovely evening.

Now, God willing, we'll have twenty-two stories without interruptions. Remember the shoddy cameras? I think I just figured out something else that those three or four square feet are good for. See, if I stand right here in the corner and give the back of her dress a tug... aha, caught ya. Didn't see that one coming, did you, love?

And the second her back is pressed against my front, I can literally feel her breath hitch. Good. Means I'm not the only one who's feeling a little distracted.

God, she smells so good. Like lilac, jasmine and... I press my nose against the patch of smooth skin just behind her ear and inhale, which earns me a small, approving shiver. And tea. I don't know how she always has that scent clinging to her, especially since I doubt she's had any tonight.

Her hands are warm where they cover my own on her belly, and I grasp the fabric of her dress a little tighter as she cranes her neck back enough for our lips to brush so lightly you'd think it was an accident.

It isn't.

_'Why her?'_ Mai asked me once.

My answer? Heh, that's easy enough.

As different as we are, our differences compliment each other. Her patience to my restlessness, her warmth to my cold, my aggressiveness to her serenity... they play off and strengthen each other at some times, and at others, they ease and soothe the both of us into becoming a little less irritated, or a little less overly calm.

So... why Shizuru? Simple.

She fits.

Even now, standing together the way we are, our bodies fit against each other like pieces of a well-made wooden puzzle. As if we were just two halves of a whole.

Sometimes I think we are.

"I hate when others look at you that way," I whisper against her lips, and feel her draw in a slightly unsteady breath when I run our entwined hands slowly up the front of her stomach. "I can't stand the way they eye you... like a pack of dogs in heat."

"Natsuki was getting the same looks," she responds just as softly, the warm exhale that accompanies the words tickling my face pleasantly.

Was I? I didn't notice one way or the other.

She doesn't resist when I nudge her into the corner of the cart, and the metal railing that runs along the sides of it makes her have to arch her back when I press her further back by taking a small step forward. The wood paneling must be cold, because she hisses softly when her bare shoulders touch it.

Maybe I should wear heels more often, I consider as I fold her hands around the railing and close my own over them. She looks more vulnerable somehow when she has to tilt her head back to meet my eyes, however little. That, along with the tiny hint of pink spreading on her cheeks, makes her look very, very appealing.

And goddammit, I'm the only one who's allowed to look at her like this. Every time I see someone else rake their gaze over her in lustful appraisal, it makes me want to rip their fucking eyes out.

My palms slip over the fabric that covers her back, and just below her shoulder blades, I feel the chill of metal. Never in my life have I wanted to pull a zipper so much. Because I know for a fact that underneath that dress is perhaps the most beautiful body I've ever seen. Along with an even more beautiful heart.

Just a layer of cloth away. And if the nerves in my hands are working properly, I'm pretty sure that she isn't wearing a bra underneath, which would explain why the bodice fits her so closely.

Oh boy. Are we there yet?

I can see the spark of amusement come forth in her eyes when I finger the zipper contemplatively, and give her a mild glare of warning. Which, of course, doesn't work at all.

"Did my Natsuki find something that intrigues her?"

That's my girl. No matter the circumstances, she can always find something to tease me about.

"Don't tempt me." I give her lower lip a light nibble, and feel it twitch when she chuckles in response. "There's more than one use for an emergency stop button."

There's a reply forming, I'm sure, but it's lost in a soft gasp when I press myself flush against her. Touch, you see, is her main trigger, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let her reclaim control of the situation.

Not just yet, at least.

Of course, Shizuru isn't one to avoid a chance at giving me a hard time, and my legs almost give out underneath me when one of her hands finds the spot I was talking about earlier. From above fabric, sure, but... aw, man, that just isn't fair. It's all I can do to stay on my feet, and even that's only possible because I'm leaning so heavily against her.

"Be... nice," I groan next to her ear and somehow manage to get a hold of her hands. This time I'm gonna hold them in place on that railing, because thinking she'd do so on her own was obviously a bad calculation on my part.

"Ara? But I thought that was being nice," is the response spoken right against the side of my face. She's doing her best to sound pouty, but her voice wavers just enough to ruin the effect when I place my lips below her ear and just breathe against that spot of skin.

The elevator begins to slow its ascent. Incredible that we actually did get to spend the whole ride alone, but we were among the last of that crowd to claim a cart. At 11:30 PM, plus change. So it really isn't that surprising that the hallway outside is deserted when we emerge into it.

I still stay a step or two behind her, though. No sense in tempting fate.

'Course, if she keeps giving her hips that little extra swish... erf. Eyes up, Kuga. Up, up, up-up-up. Damn the heat in my face. And damn the smirk on hers, too.

It occurs to me that she hasn't mentioned anything about us being seven floors further up from the room she was originally placed in. Odd, since she would certainly have been able to watch the buttons light up past the 15, but I guess she could've been feeling a little preoccupied.

She is looking around now, though. Let's see... there's the little thoughtful purse of her lips... up goes one eyebrow and in three, two, one... cue Shizuru.

"Did you get a different room?"

Heh. I fish out the remaining keycard, hand it over and watch her study it. It looks different from the one I gave Jess, so she should be able to add two and two together and get something other than 'orange peels'.

"A suite?"

See?

"Natsuki..." Now her tone is mildly scolding. "You really are far too kind, but we cannot afford this, can we?"

Again, see? I knew that was gonna happen. And she says that _I_ overthink things.

"Sure we can." I send a glance down the hall before scratching the back of her neck in a very appropriate manner. "Long as the managing director of 'fink' doesn't mind signing on the dotted line. I have the Discovery contract with me."

Yup. Stunned really is a very good look on her.

"I see," she eventually mutters. "Well... in that case, I suppose I should just be glad that the senior producer of the same company happens to be such a hopeless romantic." She gives me a smile, and adds a wink when I scowl at her. "But Natsuki doesn't need to worry. Her secret is safe with me."

"Which makes me wonder exactly how Mai found out about the weekend in Okinawa."

"I really wouldn't know."

Uh huh. Smell what you're shoveling, lover. And quit it with the hip-swish, already. Trust me, I have no plans of wandering off on you.

I'll tell you one thing, though; it was a hell of an adjustment initially. Not the sex, I mean, though that was up there too, but getting used to how easily Shizuru can outright seduce me with a few coy glances. Sometimes I wonder if I should be worried about just how much she inspires my more base instincts, but then again, she says that I do the exact same thing to her, and I have no reason not to believe her.

Doesn't mean that I can't test it out every once in a while, though. And with her being focused on unlocking the door, this looks like a prime opportunity. All clear?

All clear.

"Nn..." Her hand grabs onto the doorframe and clenches around it when I step up behind her and drag my lips across the spot just next to her right shoulder blade. "Ikezu..."

Hm. I wrap my arms around her waist and step closer without stopping my light attentions to her back. Well, I guess that maybe I am being a bit mean, but it's not my fault that this particular patch of skin is so sensitive, is it? And I do like the sound of her breathing going all erratic like this.

"Natsuki..." My name leaves her lips on an irregular exhale. "Be nice."

"I am being nice," I protest against her back before giving her skin a light nibble. "If I was being mean-"

"You would do something that you hopefully aren't going to demonstrate until we get inside the room."

I feel an outright devilish snicker coming on, but manage to save myself from a grisly fate by keeping it inside my own head. "Party pooper."

"Well..." Uh-oh. I know that tone. "While Natsuki may be a closet exhibitionist..."

"Oi!" I _knew_ she'd never let me live that incident with Takeda down.

"... I am not," she continues unperturbed, working the lock and turning around in my arms before clicking the door open. "And I..." She kisses my cheek and slips out of reach with a small smile. "... have no intention of letting any passing guest or employee here see the most recent addition to _my_ collection."

Collection?

I think I might be drooling. Am I drooling? Because she hasn't even taken off her dress yet. So if I am, that would be preemptive drooling, which is _totally_ not cool.

"...guh?" Also, articulate speech seems to have left me at the moment. Way to be smooth, Kuga. Snarfle.

She, of course, only giggles at my lack of composure. She loves it when she can render me almost catatonic with only a few choice words. I do too, but I'm not about to admit that out loud. Not voluntarily, anyway.

I get an inquiring look as she trails the fingers of one hand down the side of her neck, over her collarbone and... arg! "Is Natsuki planning on spending the night standing guard in the hallway?" Now her expression grows pouty, and she sighs softly as she turns and swaggers – no other word for it – further away. "I suppose I'll have to find my own entertainment, then."

Huh?

"Hold on there, lady!" Oh look; coherency. It's not just a vague notion. The room goes completely dark when I kick the door shut behind me, and I feel the soft laugh shake her when I grab her around the waist. "That was mean," I growl against the shell of her ear.

"Kanin na." I can hear the smile in her voice when her hands settle on top of mine and loosen my hold enough that she can turn to face me. "But Natsuki is just too easy."

"Wench." My lips close around a nearby bit of warmly scented skin, and she gives me a soft sound of encouragement and presses closer; her neck craning back to allow me better access while her hands come up to thread through my hair and cradle the back of my head.

Hm. There's that zipper again. And this time there's no laughter accompanying my fingers reaching it; just a soft intake of breath next to my ear as I tug it down and run my hand over her skin.

I take care to hit the spot on her upper back one more time, of course; just to hear her breathing hitch. I have to literally feel my way in the darkness, and the fact that I can't see only seems to enhance my remaining senses. I can hear the soft rasp of breathing and the gentle sound of my own palms sliding over her skin. I can feel the faint flutter of her eyelashes against my cheek with I touch my lips to the corner of her mouth, and the familiar warmth of her body that presses so intimately against my own while her hands gently comb through my hair.

When did she take the clip out of it, anyway?

My sense of smell has gone into overdrive, too. Shizuru always has a variety of aromas clinging to her. Her perfume, of course; primarily Catalonian Jasmine with the faintest underlying hint of lilacs. Her shampoo, which has a slightly spicy, but altogether not at all unpleasant scent that I'm still completely incapable of naming. And of course the combination that's just _Shizuru_ – the detergent we buy, the flowers in the garden outside our home, her favorite types of tea and that insufferable, potted tree-slash-cactus mutation she insists on keeping right inside the door to her office not matter how many times I end up pricking myself on it. A thousand different things that interweave and paint an image of a single individual.

Tonight's addition is the smell of ballroom, because every large room on this planet has a certain, distinctive whiff of ... something. Maybe it's an air freshener they all use. But something else is a little off, too.

"Hey." I nuzzle my nose into the crook of her neck and sniff a few times, and have to grab a hold of her hips as she jerks back and tries to get loose.

"That tickles!"

"Just hold still for a second." I'm sure I know that scent. It's just incredibly hard to pick it up properly when the source insists on wiggling around so much. It's a wonder we haven't bumped into anything yet.

Aha. I relent and straighten back up, and feel her hands lightly caress my arms while her cheek presses against mine. "You forgot to pack your bodywash, didn't you?"

A chuckle warms my ear, and my shoulder gets a reproving little swat. "Silly," she decides.

"Well, I can't help it," I protest, and give the exposed part of her lower back a friendly scratch. Hm; lace. "It's not my fault that you only smell like sandalwood when you have to buy the stuff at the airport."

"No." Her fingers lace together behind my neck. "But Natsuki certainly seems to prefer that to the type of soap hotels tend to stock."

I guess I can't really argue with that. That stuff just smells like treated chemicals.

"And sandalwood-scented bodywash is certainly several steps up from grape-flavored toothpaste," she then informs me liltingly.

"Rrgh..." I give her ear a light nip. "I only did that once, and it was either that or that gritty stuff."

"Hmm." Her thumbs stroke slowly over the sides of my neck. "A likely story."

"Yeah, yeah." I carefully nudge her backwards. "Less talk, more motion, Fujino."

"Ara?" Her cheek slides against my own as she pulls her head back a little and cups my jaw. "I think I'm being bumped."

"You are." I give her another little push.

"I certainly hope it's in the direction of the bedroom."

A thumb slips across my face, and I give it a little kiss when it passes my lips. "It is."

Even in the dark her lips find mine with unerring accuracy, and I spend a few seconds wondering if maybe she had _some_ idea that I'd show up, or if it's just my heightened sensitivity to her that makes it seem like even the taste of her is suddenly that much more overwhelming. She tastes sweet – like the honey she puts into her tea whenever she wants to coax me into sharing a cup with her.

Oh yeah, and firmer. I'm a big fan of firmer. Now I just have to move the rest of my body back enough that I can... ah, nifty; minimal amount of tugging and floof – instant no-dress. I'll have to send the designer a thank you note sometime later. Right now, I'm kinda busy; mainly with fending her hands away from the knot at the base of my neck. She's distracting enough without full access to my body.

We do eventually manage to bump into something, but thankfully it's the bed instead of an end table with something fragile and expensive on top of it. 'Thankfully', because none of us really have the presence of mind to stop us both from falling over, so I think Shizuru especially is glad to have her fall cushioned by the mattress. More so since I land on top of her, even if I do manage to catch the main portion of my own weight on my hands and elbows.

"And here I thought I had already fallen for Natsuki," she murmurs against my lips, and I can't help but chuckle. Really, that wit of hers shows up at the darnedest times.

"This was falling _with_ me," I explain as I trace the upper hem of one of her stockings, and feel her legs wrap around me in response. "Difference."

"Ah." She laughs softly, though the sound does grow a bit uneven when I dip my fingers just below the lace of her panties and drag them lightly over the skin there. "Of course."

"Mmhmm." While there definitely is something exciting about being completely unable to see, I'm still glad that the windows in here allow for plenty of moonlight. Not that I need my eyesight to figure out what she's wearing or how to remove it, but I'm glad that I get to watch her face soften when I kiss the tip of her nose. Even if it is followed by a giggle when she presumably feels me trace the outer curve of her breast.

"So impatient," she scolds playfully.

I scoff and lift my upper body up, pressing my hips more firmly against her own by association, and smirk as her eyes grow noticeably hooded. "Look who's talking."

"Well..." She tickles the insides of my elbows lightly – smiling when I almost fall back down – and proceeds to slowly drag a fingertip down the length of her torso. "Then what are you planning to do about it?"

I'm definitely being challenged here. "Oh, I think I can come up with something."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed." I settle back down and give a little nip to the wrist that passes by when she brushes my hair back. There are so many sensitive little dips and curves on her body that it's hard to get everywhere, but I'm not one to let a little thing like that frighten me off. Time definitely isn't one of my concerns either, because while I certainly could seek out every one of those with my hands, she is so much more sensitive to the touch of my lips.

And I had the check-out time extended for a reason. Rushing can be a rush in its own right, if you'll pardon the pun, but... I graze my teeth over the edge of her ear and slide my hand down her side in a touch that just barely brushes the tiny hairs on her skin, and get a soft, high-pitched gasp in response.

"Ikezu," she whispers, and the chuckle that escapes me around her earlobe earns me a swat for my cheekiness. Life is good.

"Am not." I growl softly while tasting her neck, and she seems to find the vibrations very pleasurable. "If I am, you enjoy it." I trace her collarbone and follow the curve of it towards the valley between her breasts. "So what does that make you?" A nibble, and her hands grasp the back of my head a little harder.

"Natsuki..." Oh, there's a definite hint of warning in her tone now, and it amuses me to no end that she can dish it out, but not take it. Besides, who does she think I picked it up from?

Aw, darlin', come on... not the pout! Even the tiny shimmer of glee that passes over her gaze when she senses my hesitation doesn't detract from the overall effect of those pleading red eyes, and as always, I fold like a house of cards under that look. Dammit. I hate that she knows me this well.

Of course, I love it too.

"Alright." I give her a look and lightly circle her nipple with one finger. "But you owe me one."

That earns me a decidedly sultry smile and the fleeting touch of a hand down my spine. "I always pay my debts."

And I'm blushing again. "Shizuru..."

"Ara." A laugh. "Whatever made Natsuki turn that shade of- ah!"

Sometimes the best defense is a good offense. The last thing I want her to worry about at the moment is what color my face is and why, and that train of thought certainly seemed to leave her head the second I took her nipple into my mouth. The flesh pebbles under my tongue, and I catch the faintest trace of salt mixing with the taste of her skin as she arches against me.

"Easy," I whisper soothingly, and feel my heart leap in my chest when I gently use my teeth in return for a half-choked moan. Her legs tighten their hold on my waist, and the sheer heat pressing into my belly makes my touch grow just a bit firmer as I run my fingers along the back of her thigh.

She shudders approvingly, and I take my time in following all the tiny little grooves between the ribs that are rising and falling faster and faster under my lips. Her body is never really able to decide if it finds this type of touch more ticklish or arousing, and it results in a series of small, almost mewling noises that are nothing short of music to my ears.

Lower and lower along her body I go; kissing each hollow, tracing every ridge, feeling each shiver and listening to every moan and sigh as I caress her gently with my lips, firmly with my hands, softly with the strands of hair that fall over my face and glide across her flushed skin.

Still lower, until her hold on my waist prevents me from moving any further, and I lean up. Her eyes are hazy and dark as she stares at me, but her hands are strong on my shoulders, and when she pulls me close and kisses me, it's with an almost forceful desperation that nearly brings tears to my eyes.

_Never leave_, that kiss begs._ Stay._

She only calms when I splay my fingers over her heart.

_Always._

I pull back enough that I can focus on her face, and feel her thighs relax their hold on me when I run a slow touch over her hip. Her eyes are boring into mine, her lips red and parted and her breathing as harsh as my own when she cups my cheek.

She can't see my smile as I kiss her palm. But still, her mouth and eyes reflect it.

I kiss her again – softly – and her legs release me easily as I move back and nudge them apart, settling on the floor.

"Na-tsu-ki..." Her voice is thick and hoarse, and I'm sure she can hear the groan that rumbles through my chest in response. Her grasp on my head is firm, and as I rake my teeth over the skin below her navel and watch her abs ripple in reaction, I push my scalp into her touch.

God, she's beautiful.

Beautiful. Perfect. Mine.

I press my parted lips to the inside of her thigh and feel something inside of me tighten abruptly when the heady scent of her arousal teases my nostrils. My eyes slip shut, and as I close my lips around a smooth patch of flesh and suck, the low, extended whimper she lets out makes my head swim.

I want her. And her alone.

And the sweetest part of it all is that _I have her_.

My hands settle on her knees and draw upwards while I continue to leave lingering kisses and gentle bites in an uneven line towards the juncture of her legs. When I reach her waist, I curl my fingers beneath the lace that covers her, and as I tug, her hips lift to aid me. Her legs follow, and I drop the garment to the floor.

I press my mouth against her, and as I hear her inhale sharply, her hips buck. Her entire body shudders when I taste her, and she moves sinuously; cast half in shadow by the moonlight and dark against the white sheets.

Her skin is feverishly hot.

Soft, erratic moans reach my ears, and I angle my neck to make space for my hand. My tongue seeks out a tiny bead of nerves and rasps over it, and when I easily slide a single finger inside of her, her voice breaks halfway through a cry.

_Mine._

Over and over I slide into her; a little faster each time and one hand grasping her hip to steady her. Again and again I drag my tongue across the hard little nub, until the only sounds escaping her parted lips are those of hitching, shuddering breaths and that of my name.

I add another finger, and she sobs against the back of her own hand.

"Natsuki..." Her gaze, though distant and unfocused, finds mine. "Please!"

I smile against her flesh and curl my fingers, and it takes only a few more motions of my hand before she goes taut beneath me; her body straining to press closer and one hand clawing blindly at the sheets while the other clasps my own. Her eyes are tightly closed and her expression one that almost looks like pain.

But her cries break the stillness, and as she spends herself against me, I know better.

She whimpers quietly when I retract my hand, and I spend a few minutes nuzzling my way back up her body. She's so cute like this. Spent, sated and completely lethargic to the point that when I finally do settle next to her on the covers, all she does is nestle closer and sigh. If I can be likened to a puppy, right now she reminds me of well-fed and deeply contented kitten; especially with the way she arches against my hand when I stroke her back.

Simply adorable. And I'm the only one who gets to see her like this; bared to my eyes in every sense of the word and trusting me to stay by her side both in spite of and because of what I find. Just like how I'm one of very few people who know exactly what she's capable of if someone threatens her or – worse yet – me. Outwardly, she can seem so fragile; especially as she is right now. And even if I know just how wrong that presumption is, the feeling of her breath against my neck and her body pressed against mine calls to the most primal side of me, fanning the almost primitive need to protect her. To keep her safe.

Because if I lost her somehow... I mentally shake my head and kiss the top of hers. No getting maudlin tonight, Kuga. You got a prestigious award which is gonna look appropriately shiny back at the office, you get to spend a quiet, uninterrupted night in a very plush suite, and let's not forget the fact that there's a pretty-damn-close-to-naked, _gorgeous_ woman in bed next to you. So what the hell are you whining for?

Still, I tighten my hold on her a little, and as she shifts enough that she can face me, I can't help but take note of the brief look of disbelief that still flashes in her eyes when they meet mine. If I didn't expect to see it, I doubt I'd even notice.

It pains me to know that even all this time later, she's still struggling with the guilt over what she did during the Carnival. She believes that I love her, but continues to have trouble realizing that she deserves to be loved. That it's okay for her to be happy.

But I have plans to fix that, and if I have to spend the rest of my life coming up with those plans and executing them... well, then that's perfectly fine by me. I could handle another sixty years with this woman.

So I smile. And just before I duck my head and kiss her, I see it mirrored in her eyes.

xXxXx

The patter of gentle footfalls against tile catches my attention over the gentle gurgle of the water in the sink. The sound is muted, as if the owner of the steps is barefoot, which she probably is. A hand briefly strokes my back in greeting, and I finish washing the various cosmetics off of my face while I listen to her putter around and pick up the noise of another faucet being turned on. That – in turn – is followed by the sound of water against porcelain, and while I dry my face, I catch the muted scent of eucalyptus mixed with steam.

Hm. A bath does sound like a very good idea. I turn around to tell her this and feel the words die right on the tip of my tongue, because Shizuru is seated almost casually on the edge of the slowly filling tub, focused on pouring exactly the right amount of oil into the steaming water. And...

"Shizuru?"

"Yeeees?" she purrs, glancing up with a small, devious smile when she realizes that she has my attention.

Boy, does she. "You're naked."

"Natsuki is very observant."

Eerumph. Is my face as red as it feels? Judging by her chuckle; yes, it probably is. Damn.

You'd think that it'd take a little more than seeing her unclothed to make me blush after we've been involved this long, wouldn't you? But nope. One glimpse of more than the average amount of exposed skin, and my face goes from regular to purple in point-two seconds.

Well, unless I'm properly distracted. The very, ah... _intent_ look she's currently giving me has a little bit to do with it, too.

"Shi- um..." I cough and clear my throat because my voice sounds like I've been sucking on helium. I swear I had a brain around here somewhere.

"Hmm?" She smirks and crosses over to me, hooking a finger under each of the straps that tie off behind my neck and following the strings up to the knot I tied earlier. "You seem a little distracted," she murmurs.

That might be because she's actively _trying_ to distract me, but hey... just brainstorming.

"Very distracted, actually." Her lips trace along my jaw as she loosens the knot, and it's all I can do to stay on my feet when she proceeds to help me out of the dress by sliding her hands under the fabric and letting it catch against her wrists as she moves her touch lower along my skin.

Erf. I think I'm in for it now. Only in the best of ways, sure, so it's not like I really mind all that much, but... Well, Shizuru's the master of more than one kind of teasing, shall we say. And the fact that I have to grab onto the counter for support when she presses her body fully against mine makes a very satisfied little glint show in her eyes.

Wench.

I move forward to catch her in a kiss...

... only to find that she's somehow managed to move away and back over to the tub in the time it took for me to blink. The hell?

"And you call me a meanie," I growl, and watch her take way too much time in turning off the faucet and gracefully immersing herself in the steaming bath.

"Because you are," she responds evenly and settles back until the water just barely reaches high enough to lap at her collarbone. "I am merely being alluringly coy." A charming smile. "There's quite a difference."

"Aha." I know from experience that there's absolutely no talking to her when she's in this mood, so I perch on the edge of the tub and manage to regain my mental bearings somewhat. "How's the water?"

"Perfect." A wet hand comes up to caress my arm, and I watch as a few strands of loose hair are turned almost oaken in color by the moisture. "So why doesn't Natsuki get in?"

I dip one hand into the water and trail it down the front of her chest. Her eyes flutter slightly at the touch, and I grin. "Why don't you make me?"

I realize my tactical error about half a second before I'm grabbed by the waist and unceremoniously hauled into the bath.

"Shizuru!" Man alive, there's water _everywhere_ and she is entirely too amused by this. I'd exact an appropriate form of revenge, but that's just a little hard to do when you're sitting sideways in someone's lap with your knees and lower legs hanging over the now very wet and slippery edge of a bathtub. And it's even harder to have a scowl taken seriously when you're bright red in the face and _still wearing panties._

So I simply sigh and rest my head against her shoulder while I wait for her chortling to wind down. It could be worse. After all, I'm sitting at least mostly naked in a hot bath with a very beautiful, entirely naked woman who – knowing her – has every intention of making me forget all about the fact that the floor (and probably my dress by association) is now soaked.

"Y'know..." I close my eyes halfway and enjoy the feeling of her arms around me. "I'm pretty sure that dress was dry-clean only."

"I'll buy you a new one," Shizuru offers mildly, and water sloshes as she helps me fully into the bath; guiding me until I'm resting against her face to face, our legs entwined and my arms bracing me against the bottom of the tub,

"Right." I give her a look and feel my breath catch as she raises one knee just enough for me to feel the pressure. "Why do I get the feeling that there's something see-through in my immediate future?"

She just chuckles and pulls me down into a kiss.

Wench, I manage to think before a pair of knowing hands make me entirely too preoccupied to indulge in coherent thought. The night is definitely looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimers, please see part I.

**Author's Notes:**  
Since Natsuki got such a lengthy chapter, we're doing another POV switch here. Just to keep things even.

In other news, last night I had a dream where I somehow ended up in the Otome-verse 12 years younger and - while trying to find a way back – joined the school and became Natsuki's heyagakkari and later on Fourth Pillar. Uwah? At least I think my girl had a grand old time imagining me in a Meister Robe after I told her about it.

Thanks for reading.

**Behind the Scenes**  
Part III

* * *

She looks so very beautiful when she sleeps. Her lips are always slightly parted, and she tends to breathe far more through her mouth than through her nose. I remember one time when I gently pushed her jaw shut, and she began snoring and woke herself up. I never did tell her exactly what I found so amusing.

And I really should be ashamed of all the things I'm thinking of doing to her. Even if the sheets have pooled around her waist and exposed her upper body to my very appreciative eyes. One arm is resting on the pillow above her head, and the other is curled loosely over her stomach. Her dark hair is fanning out lightly around her face, with a few of the locks sneaking their way onto her skin to stand in stark contrast against her chest.

Which is rising and falling gently with each breath that she takes.

Now, Shizuru... Natsuki had a long, exhausting day yesterday. Particularly the last part of it, I remind myself with a smirk. Certainly, she needs to rest.

I could, of course, take a shower. A cold one. A very cold one, if she's going to keep presenting herself to me in such an enticing manner. Only... I just took a shower, and it didn't help at all.

I really should let her sleep.

Then again, wouldn't it be possible for her to simply sleep on the plane on our way back to Fuuka? What I have in mind would certainly be a lot more enjoyable than just snoozing the time away, and it's not often that we have such a lovely suite at our disposal. Waste not, want not, isn't that how the saying normally goes?

And since we have only - I send the digital clock next to the bed a glance - a little more than five hours until check-out time... ara, but it would almost be a sin to waste those hours sleeping.

Quite. Now, how should I go about waking her up?

I consider that notion while quietly rummaging through the open suitcase laying on the low table in the sitting room. If I know my Natsuki like I think I do, she will have packed some... oh, dear. I feel my eyes widen as my hand closes around something that most certainly _isn't_ the massage oil I was looking for.

Why, I wonder, didn't she bring that into play last night? Perhaps she was planning on it, and my little visit to her in the bathroom distracted her? I chuckle quietly. Yes, that is most probably what happened. Well, chances are that I can make use of it later on.

But for now... ah, there's the little bottle I was looking for. And she's turned over in her sleep, too. She's on her side now, one arm curled beneath the pillow and the other stretched out across the surface of the bed, away from the direction that her face is turned to. Judging from the cute little frown on her face, she seems to be looking for something. Whatever could that something be?

I smile as I let my robe fall to the floor and get back into the bed, reaching across my slumbering lover to set the bottle down on the nightstand on her side. Natsuki's hand immediately finds my hip, and she gives an irritated little murmur as she scoots back against me, grasping my wrist and pulling my arm around her with a grunt.

Adorable.

I press a light kiss to her shoulder, holding myself up on one elbow while stroking the fingers of my other hand over the skin below them. She has such a beautiful body, really, and I don't just think that because I happen to be more than a little biased. Broad shoulders give way to ribs that gently slope inwards along the curve of her waist in an almost V-like shape... silky, alabaster skin cast over a subtle, powerful muscularity that I can feel shifting under my touch as she breathes.

Another kiss, this one just below her exposed ear. "Natsuki?"

"Hrrmn?" The hand on my arm strokes my skin lazily. Oh, she's not quite awake yet, but she's getting there.

"I would very much like to do things to your body that would frighten a lesser human being."

Judging by the sudden, sharp inhalation that earns me, I believe that I have her attention. She shifts a little, opening one very green eye and regarding me over her shoulder. "Such as?" Her voice is rough with sleep, and more than just a touch amused.

"Ara, I wonder..." I reach across her again, and fight down a chuckle at the low hiss that passes through her teeth as she feels my chest press against her. "I suggest that we start with a massage." I pick up the bottle and hold it in front of her face, then open it and transfer some of its contents onto my hands. The fact that I have to wrap my arms around her in order to do this is, of course, simply a happy coincidence.

"After that..." I rub my palms together to warm the lightly scented oil up, and give the back of her neck a few light nibbles. "Anything you want, my darling. I'm back here waiting... naked and willing."

"Oh, God." She groans and presses her face into the pillow.

And I? Why, I simply smile and set about lovingly working the oil into her skin.

"Shizuru?"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't a massage usually given to someone's _back_?"

I pause in my task of rubbing her thighs and lower belly. "Natsuki is complaining?"

"Hell no." An amused little sound. "Just wondering."

"Well, you do have a point," I remark contemplatively, and know that I'm not even close to fooling her when I feel the chuckle rumble through her. "I suppose that Natsuki will just have to turn around then, so I can reach properly."

Of course, I could also move back a little myself, but that would entirely defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?

Thankfully, Natsuki doesn't seem to have any objections to my little scheme and easily turns around in my embrace, her own arms snaking their way around my neck.

"You are utterly insatiable," she murmurs against the top of my chest.

Perhaps so. But really... with this inspiration, would you not be? And believe me, she doesn't seem to mind it at all, especially not if I take the slight elevation in her breathing into account as her bare body presses against my own. She just has to get her little digs in somewhere. It's in her nature.

Besides... I feel my own breath catch as the hot velvet of her lips travels over my skin and up along the side of my neck. My Natsuki is every bit as much of a sexual being as I am. Birds of a feather flock together, after all. And she is such a fantastic kisser, which she apparently is only happy to remind me of right now.

Massage? What massage? Am I supposed to be doing anything but drowning in this woman?

I am, however, brought back afloat when I feel a hand pressing against my shoulder as she attempts to guide me onto my back. Oh, now that simply won't do. At least... not just yet.

She gives a soft, startled yelp as I flip her over and straddle her thighs. Apparently she didn't expect me to turn the tables on her quite so efficiently. A wonder, really, given how often it's happened this far.

"Oh no, my love," I tell her mischievously as I guide those impertinent hands of hers onto the headboard and fold her fingers around its edge. "I am the one behind the wheel this morning." I give her nose a little kiss. "And I have every intention of taking the long, scenic route."

Those brightly interested green eyes narrow as she growls softly, and when I slide my hands slowly up along the front of her torso, her hands grip the headboard a little tighter.

"Sunday driver," she grumbles.

xXxXx

"Do we have everything?"

"Yup." Natsuki emerges from the ensuite, juggling a bottle of shampoo – her own, I note – with a nonchalant air as she crosses over to the open suitcases that now rest on the bed. A flick of her wrist sends the grayish bottle sailing through the air, and with a little thump, it lands atop the jeans she traveled in yesterday.

Artfully ripped, she called them when I asked her if she really, truly did fly more than halfway across the country with that much skin showing.

Artfully. Hm.

Not that I mind the way she looked in them when she wore them around the room a little while ago – not at all. But I do not like others seeing that much of my Natsuki. She is for my eyes alone.

So maybe I should tweak her a little. Just to get even.

"Did you pack the-"

"Yes!" I almost – almost - laugh at her panicked expression as she very clearly cuts me off; blushing furiously. "Yes, I did. Nothing to worry about. Went to get it, got it, packed it. Okay?"

"Ara, but there's no need to be so shy, Natsuki." I click my tongue a few times and watch as the color on her face deepens even further. "Really, I don't see why you have such trouble with the word-"

"Shizuru!"

"Well, no. I've never known you to have any trouble with _that_ word," I muse, and pretend to ignore her groan. "The occasional stutter, certainly, but for the most part you _are_ capable of saying it effortlessly." And my eyes have got to be twinkling, because I'm getting a very impressive, brilliantly green glare at the moment. "Quite loudly and repetitively at times, too, if memory serves me."

"Wench," she growls, and glares harder when I'm unable to contain my mirth any longer. Honestly, that pride of hers. But she is so ridiculously cute this way, so I think I'll poke her a little bit more.

"So mean," I pout at her. "Just because Natsuki can't say the word di-"

"Will you _hush_, woman?" Oh, there's that intriguing little vein on her forehead again. That usually means I should stop before I really upset her.

Tch, not fair at all. Teasing her is the best source of amusement I've yet to discover.

But alas. I suppose I have to at least tone it down a little bit. We will need to leave our room in a little while as it is, and I really don't want any strangers to see her blushing so alluringly. So I desist, rise and kiss her cheek instead, whispering a soft apology against the shell of her ear.

She puts her arms around me in response, and I smile as our lips meet and I'm forgiven for my relentless teasing once again. Who else but her would endure it and yet love me all the more in spite of it?

She sighs when we part and touches her forehead against my own while her eyes twinkle at me with an odd cross between amusement and exasperation hidden in their depths. Then she kisses me again – very briefly – and pulls away.

"Jessica is waiting for us." She picks up the two larger pieces of luggage before turning back to me with a crooked smile. "We'd better go."

"Indeed." I agree peacefully and take one last look around to ensure that we haven't forgotten anything, then walk out with her... and of course seize the opportunity to discreetly pinch her behind while on the way down in the elevator.

Once in the lobby we meet up with Jessica, and Natsuki stubbornly fends me off at the front desk until I agree to let her pay the bill with her card.

It's silly, really, since both of our cards draw from the same account, but I suppose it's the principle of the thing. A minor source of competition and amusement for the two of us.

"You got a car, right?" she asks of our companion while checking the bill.

"Yup." Jessica nods and juts a thumb towards the front doors. "It's waiting outside. We just drop it off at the airport."

"Mm." Natsuki signs the bill with little fanfare and slaps it down on the counter, then flicks a small square of paper towards the young man behind the desk. He studies both sides of it briefly, then grins at her and pockets it.

"What was that?" I inquire of her as the three of us continue outside to the waiting sedan.

"Job offer," she responds evenly, and then lowers her voice. "I have a feeling he can't really be open with his guy around here."

I smile and shake my head outside her range of vision. And still, she continues to argue with me when I tell her how pure her heart is.

"I suppose we will need the extra hands in the future," I respond.

"And more yet." She settles the luggage in the trunk with a grunt, then takes what I'm carrying and does the same. "If they accept, we might have to offer up some relocation funds, too."

I get a questioning look from her at this, and resist the urge to roll my eyes. When has she ever doubted my approval when she wants to help someone?

"Of course." I tack a smile onto the end of my reply and get a grin in response, and those beautiful eyes are dancing as she catches the keys Jessica tossed to her.

"Great." She opens the door to let me in to the passenger side, then trots around the front of the vehicle and settles herself in the driver's seat.

"Sleep well?" our passenger asks from the backseat as Natsuki guides the car onto the road, and I don't even attempt to hide my smile.

"Very," I murmur, and catch Natsuki's eyes from the corner of my own.

And for a brief second, she and I are the only people in the world.

"Alright, you two." Jessica leans forward and waves one arm up and down between the front seats. "I'm sorry I even asked. Just keep it to a simmer until we get home, willya? Man, you guys had all last night and this morning to have fun, and you're _still_ giving off sparks."

"Someone's jealous," Natsuki mutters as she retrieves a pair of sunglasses from the center console and settles them on her nose.

"And with good reason." I give her knee a little pat, and almost lose my train of thought when I get a sultry look from over the rim of the wraparound shades. Very unfair, considering that it'll be several more hours before we reach the privacy of our home. "Perhaps we should assist Jessica-han in finding a boyfriend."

"Either that or turn down the heat some between you," comes the dry response from the back seat. "Honestly, hanging around you two is like diving into a pool of perennially overactive pheromones. No wonder half of the guys back home have pregnant wives at the moment."

Even I blush at that, and Natsuki... I give her a glance and wince. My, that has to be almost painful. Goodness, but we have a reputation among our staff, don't we?

"Personally, I think the two of you should include a box of condoms with every issued paycheck."

"Jess!" My beloved almost rams into the car in front of us as we reach an intersection, and I cant even scold her for being an inattentive driver because I'm far too busy laughing helplessly.

"Hey, you know what they say: 'Only you can prevent unexpected population booms'."

Thankfully, we're waiting at a red light, so Natsuki dropping her head onto the steering wheel and groaning doesn't unduly endanger anyone. "Westmoor... you're fired."

"Again?" our passenger wonders.

"Yes," my bright red love growls. "Again."

If she had actually fired her every time she's made that threat over the past few years, the paperwork required would take up my entire office. On average, I believe my Natsuki fires her assistant about once a week. Twice a week whenever a deadline approaches. So I'm sure you can understand why Jessica-han only snickers in response.

"Now now, children..." I manage to let my previous amusement dwindle down to a soft chuckle. "Let's calm down and look forward to a relaxing flight home."

The light changes, and the cars begin moving again.

"Perhaps the pilot will even be willing to let us fly over Denver," I then comment casually, and shoot a quick glance to my right as I hear a strange, half-choking noise. Ah, yes; that got the little twitch in her jaw going.

And now I can't help but wonder exactly what state she'd be in if I teased her throughout the flight home. Perhaps I should attempt to find out.

I have a reputation as a troublemaker to uphold, after all.

xXxXx

END - "Behind the Scenes"


End file.
